


Bread Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, baker!phil lester, lots of cute scenes, nose kisses, prince!dan howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Dan falls in love with the village's bread boy. (he can't help it.)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Bread Boy

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this is my first phan fic pls dont bully me

“This is unfair,” Dan grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes as he dragged his feet into the throne room. “I don't want to choose a date, dad!” 

The king sighed and guided his son to his throne. “Hush, this is important. I went through the same thing, son. if I didn't, I don't think I would have ever met your mother.” 

Dan pouted and folded his arms, slumping in his throne, his crown sat atop of his unruly curls, askew and crooked. 

“This is a good chance for you to find someone,” The king reasoned, trying to cheer his son up. 

Dan rolled his eyes and huffed indifferently. “I don't like girls, Dad, I've told you this before.” He stared at his lap and pouted. He never liked being different. Oh how he wished he could be just like his brother Adrian, happily married to a beautiful princess. 

“I know, Daniel,” The king answered, “Which is why I have requested for a couple of boys to meet you as well.” He explained. 

Dan sighed. “Alright.” 

“Shall I send them in?” The king asked. 

Dan just nodded. He wasn't exactly pleased. 

-

None of the boys interested Dan. They were all boring and posh, their hair slicked back with prim and proper voices, mocking him with “Good evening, Prince Daniel. Would you like some tea? a crumpet, perhaps?” 

No, Dan would not like a crumpet. Did he mention how much he hated being called Daniel? 

Three pitiful hours later, and Dan was losing hope. He looked at his father pleadingly, praying that he'd put a stop to this right now, and perhaps they could try again tomorrow. 

That is, when a boy stumbled in. 

A boy around his age, who had black hair styled into a neat but messy quiff, blue-green eyes shining brightly and his pale cheeks pink from running. "I-I'm here, your majesty! Sorry I'm late." 

Dan sat up. His brown eyes met the boy's. For the first time, he blushed. 

"Here's your weekly bread delivery, sir!" the boy exclaimed cheerfully, grinning and holding out the sack containing bread. 

Dan smiled. The flour dusting the boy's cheeks made him want to cuddle him and feed him cookies. 

"Thank you, Mr Lester. Tell Kathryn that I appreciate it, yeah?" The king smiled, taking the sack from him. 

"Will do!" With that, the boy was shooting one last glance at Dan , paired with a crooked smile before he was dashing off again. 

"Daniel, let's go. It's almost dinner. We will try again tomorrow." The king sighed, beckoning for his son to follow him. 

"Who was he, Dad?" Dan asked quietly. 

"Who? The bread boy?" 

"Yes, him." 

"That was Philip Lester, our bread boy. A sweetheart, really," The king explained. "Don't tell me....you fancy him?" 

"I don't, Dad." Dan insisted. But really, he was screaming I do fancy him, I do.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like this :/ not sure if anyone still reads fics for dnp but we're all in quarantine and i got bored, so here we are. enjoy :)


End file.
